


Halloween

by RowN



Category: Ratz (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Razmo a faim de sang, Razmo est un vampire, Rowen est un loup-garou, mentions de sang très fréquentes, monsters!au, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Razmo a faim... de sang.
Relationships: Razmo & Rowen, Razmo/Rowen
Kudos: 2





	Halloween

Le loup immense était endormi, sa poitrine gonflant à chacune de ses inspirations alors qu’il était confortablement allongé sur un lit énorme adapté à sa taille, ronflant paisiblement. Il était tellement endormi qu’il n’était pas conscient de la forme qui se dessinait dans l’encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, une ombre immense se glissant jusqu’à la bordure du lit. La forme s’envola dans un moment gracieux et un petit rire discret, et plana au-dessus du loup quelques secondes, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer.

Quand la bête roula sur son dos dans son sommeil, son ventre et sa gorge dévoilés, la créature volante se précipita à toute vitesse et lui plongea dessus, s’écrasant de tout son poids sur elle. Le loup fut réveillé par cette attaque et ouvrit les yeux en poussant un petit son interrogateur et baissa son museau sur le vampire qui ricanait, montrant ses canines acérées.

« Je t’ai eu, lycanthrope. »

Le loup-garou, loin d’être impressionné ou inquiet, posa sa patte énorme sur le corps du tout petit vampire et roula sur le côté, l’embarquant avec lui. La créature de la nuit poussa un cri embêté, étouffé sous le poids de la bête, et tenta vainement de se dégager, jusqu’à ce que le loup-garou reprenne sa forme habituelle.

« Je dormais Raz. Tout le monde ne vit pas la nuit.

-Les loups-garous si !

-Pas moi. T’as qu’à dormir avec moi.

-Non ! Toi, viens jouer avec moi. J’ai pas envie de dormir. Puis j’ai faim en plus, viens on va manger ! »

Rowen sembla réfléchir à sa proposition sérieusement, pesant le pour et le contre alors que Razmo claquetait ses dents ensemble, réellement affamé, avant de tendre son cou.

« Sers-toi si tu veux, je bouge pas. Trop fatigué.

-T’es trop bête ! Je vais pas boire ton sang, t’es à moitié chien.

-Je suis à moitié loup, petit ingrat, et tu bois très bien mon sang d’autres nuits. »

Razmo lui adressa un regard suppliant, les yeux brillants. Rowen soupira et s’assit sur le lit en baillant frottant ses yeux endormis. Quand Razmo s’assit à son tour, il bascula sur lui pour lui faire un câlin, se pelotonnant contre lui. Le petit rat claquait toujours ses dents mais l’enlaça à son tour.

« T’es pas drôle à me faire sortir en pleine nuit, je suis sûr que c’est que t’as froid et tu veux que je te garde au chaud. »

Razmo se contenta de ricaner mais c’était une réponse positive qui confirmait ce que pensait le loup-garou. Rowen renifla du nez et finit par accepter, se changeant à nouveau en loup et laissant Razmo le guider, le vampire confortablement installé dans son pelage et profitant de sa chaleur. Ils ne trouvèrent pas un seul rongeur auquel sucer le sang mais la promenade sur les quais au beau milieu de la nuit noire fut tout de même très agréable pour eux deux et ils étaient bien contents de pouvoir profiter d’avoir quelques instants à eux. Enfin, quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, Razmo claquait tellement des dents qu’il était triste, et Rowen se sentit mal pour lui aussi.

« Eh… Si tu veux, on a des poches de sang, c’est pas grave si tu chasses pas.

-Mais je devrais être un chasseur…

-Tu chasseras une autre nuit, va caqueter tes dents sur les pochettes. Ou dans mon cou pour ce que ça change, puis ce sera plus frais au moins comme ça.

-Arrête de me demander de te sucer le sang, ça fait mal. T’es trop gentil avec moi.

-À la base, je dormais moi. Si je dois me réveiller, autant que ce soit pour que je serve à quelque chose et pas juste de radiateur.

-Tu sers à des tas de choses ! Te dénigre pas. »

Rowen haussa les épaules puis sourit à son petit rongeur pour le rassurer et le réconforter avant de le suivre dans la réserve. Ils récupérèrent une des plus grosses pochettes de sang puis s’installèrent ensuite dans le salon, le petit vampire assis entre les jambes du loup, et ils regardèrent tous les deux plusieurs épisodes du Castor bricoleur tandis qu’il sirotait lentement le liquide rouge, installé confortablement contre son copain.


End file.
